Rose Red
by lazypenname
Summary: The Everafter war has been going on for several years now. The Hand is causing trouble for Mustardseed in New York. Has he discovered a way to escape the barrier without destroying it? he visits to find out and meets Red along the way. What will happen?
1. Ruby Red

**New story, Yay XD thanks for reading and no, the fairy is not puck **

The fairy stumbled blindly towards the barrier. He had a mission and must complete it. If the package he carried was to fall into enemy hands… well, he'd rather not think about that. Suddenly, twig snapped behind him. He felt a slight prickle in his back before his legs fell out from underneath him. His vision blurred, he was on the edge of consciousness. He saw two figures loom above him.

"Is it dead?"

"No, just barely alive"

The first one, a man, reached down and pried the message from his fingers.

"No" the fairy protested softly.

"Still kicking are you?" he chuckled softly to himself, "don't worry, we won't kill you…yet"

The man plucked the note away and read it quickly. After a minute, the man looked at his companion.

"Go and inform Mayor Heart that we have some very important news."

"What news?"

"Just go and tell her"

"You know how she is. If I wake her up from her sleep for nothing…"

"Fine" he passed the paper to the second man.

His eyes scanned over the page quickly before he started asking questions. "Do you believe it? Should we search him for it? What if we tested it right now?"

"You idiot, we have no idea if it works. What if it doesn't and ends up killing us? No, we wait and play our cards right and fairy boy here will not only test it for us, but if it works, he'll bring us a whole crate more"

The fairy moaned.

"Oh, we didn't forget you" the man said, "but now you need to forget us"

The man poured a hot liquid down the fairy's throat.

As his conscious slipped away, the fairy thought he should have signed up for guard duty instead.


	2. Amber Red

**AN: To penguin: how did you know? O.o you must be psycho **

**If you are reading this, listen to Thousand Years by Christina Perri. It's Red and Seedy's theme song.**

_**Italic- dreams and thoughts of Red **_

_Red was trapped. She shook the cage, trying to escape, escape not only the cage and the eerie music, but also what she knew happened next. _

_Any minute now, the Wolf would come. It would come for her._

Red woke panting in a cold sweat.

_It's okay. It was just a dream_. She calmed herself.

She lay there, listening to the wind outside.

Sometimes, it sounded likes voices whispering to the trees.

_Wait a minute, it IS voices._

"**Here, help me drag him onto the porch."**

"**No."**

Red was to frightened to get up and wake Daphne.

"Daphne," Red whispered. "Wake up, Daphne"

Daphne groaned in her sleep and turned over.

"Psst, Daphne, wake up, wake up now, I hear voices"

Daphne remained asleep.

Red gathered all her courage, pushing her long auburn hair behind her ear as she did when nervous or scared.

_I am brave, I am brave _she told herself as she crept over to Daphne's bed, the floorboards creaking loudly.

She poked Daphne in the side. Daphne snorted. Red poked her again.

"Go get Sabrina to feed you, Elvis" Daphne said.

"Daphne, wake up" Red poked Daphne hard in the side.

"I'm up, I'm up" Daphne sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Geez, Red, it's still dark, why did you wake me up?"

"There's someone outside."

"So?"

"What if they're trying to get in?"

"Fine, let's go check"

Daphne pulled a frying pan out from under her bed.

Red, used to Daphne's many quirks, didn't comment.

They quietly snuck downstairs and into the front hall.

Red peeked out the window and screamed.

Granny Relda was downstairs in an instant, her hair in curlers and a sword in each hand.

"What's wrong, libeling?"

Veronica and Henry burst out of their room.

Veronica had a shotgun in her hands, Henry had a rifle.

"What is it?"

Uncle Jake stumbled out of the guestroom down the hall.

"What's the racket for at this unholy hour?"

A trembling Red pointed at the door.

Daphne cautiously opened the door.

A boy lay on the front porch. He was covered in blood; his clothes were torn and covered with twigs and leaves, and he didn't seem to be alive.

Granny gasped.

Sabrina came down the stairs, yawning. "Are we having a pajama party?" she asked. Then she caught sight of the body. "Oh fudge"

"There you are, libeling. Help me get this poor boy inside" Granny said.

Puck, finally awake, lazily walked downstairs. "What's wrong with you people? Don't you need to sleep at this hour?"

He looked at them, expecting an apology. "Well?"

"I'm so sorry, your royal pain in the rear, but there is a body on the front porch" Sabrina snapped.

"What? Where? I want see it…" Puck trailed off, staring at the boy Veronica, Henry and Jake were hauling into the house.

His face as pale as a ghost, He asked, "who's that?"

"We don't know, he was deposited on the front porch a few minutes ago" Daphne answered him.

"No, Marshmallow, I know who that is. It's my punt of a brother, Mustardseed."

**I was tempted to stop here and leave you wondering, but even I'm not that cruel. Wait, yes, I am. **


	3. Nervous Red

**AN: to 's penguin: Yes there is some Puckabrina but only in the background **

**To A: First and foremost, thank you, second, yeah, again, length is a problem.**

**Yes, Puck and Sabrina seem out of character, but it has been several years.**

**It is so hard writing the slow parts because I want to skip ahead to the fast parts so sorry it's so short this time. Can you people help me out by reviewing and telling me what you would like to see happen?**

**Oo0o0o0oOo0o0o0oO**

"Who?" Red had not been there when they had visited him in New York.

"Mustardseed is Puck's younger brother from New York," Sabrina said, while hurrying over.

Granny was next to him, checking for a pulse. "He's alive, but barely" She reassured them.

Puck breathed a sigh of relief. He acted causal, but Red suspected otherwise.

Red inched closer to the boy. He was breathing shallowly and in ragged spurts.

"I'll help take him to the sick-ward," she suggested timidly.

"No, he needs special care, take him to the extra guestroom, libeling" Granny Relda said.


	4. Crimson Red

**AN: to oah ehm ghee: WHAT? There's another story called Rose Red? Now I have to change the title! **

**I came up with a super awesome simile but it's to long to use, so… here is the original sentence : Mustardseed tried to say, but his tongue was as thick and heavy as a loaded chocolate 3-layer pound cake, the one with ice cream, sprinkles, whipped cream, peanut butter, fudge and a whole pound of sugar, the one that after you eat one teeny piece you feel so full, you're sure you'll never eat again and you just lay there, feeling sick to your stomach, but it tastes so good and you just want "one small piece more", but end up eating a lot.**

**So the last book… I want to read it cauz it want to know what happens…. But I don't want the series to end…..hmmmm…. oh well, SG will forever live on in FanFiction **

**Hey please go check out my SG pictures on Deviantart. My username is lilyjeanne4ever. **

It was dark when Mustardseed came to. Why was it dark? Was it night? Mustard tried to remember what had happened before he lost consciousness. He realized his eyes were closed. His eyelids were heavy and crusted with sleep. He opened them and then immediately shut them. He opened them slowly this time, giving his eyes time to adjust to the bright light. The edges of everything were blurry, like looking through hazy glass.

"Where am I?" Mustardseed tried to say, but his tongue was as thick and heavy as a loaded chocolate three-layer pound cake. He caught a glimpse of red hair fly past his face. He struggled to sit up and look around. He was in what looked to be a hospital room, with white walls and ceilings and uncomfortable cots. There was a red haired girl with her back towards him busy at the counter. Well, that explained the red hair. He tried to get up and winced at the sharp pain in his side. He pushed off the covers. Someone had replaced his ratty clothing with new clean ones. He pulled up the T-shirt to see a bandaged wound. There was still caked blood on the binding. He pressed his fingers against the cloth, testing the pain of the gash.

"Ah" he gasped, sucking in air loudly.

"AHH!" the girl whirled around, clearly startled. "oh, it's just you. You're awake….Wait, You're awake?"


	5. Blood Red

**The hard thing about Mustardseed is that no matter what FFreaders think, he is not a younger version of Puck and has a completely different personality so doing his reactions are harder because there is no reference for him. **

**I** **really want you guys to go and comment on my deviantart please, my username is lilyjeanne4ever. I will be waiting for comments.**

**I love you guys. Thanks for reading. **

Red panicked.

"Ahh! I have to go tell Granny Relda," She yelled over her shoulder as she scurried out of the room.

"Wait!" Mustardseed reached out, catching Red by the hem of her gray T-shirt.

"where am I? What happened? Why I am wounded?"

He fired a barrage of questions at her.

He needed an explanation.

Red turned to face Seedy.

"I'm sorry, I don't know. Please lie back down before you hurt yourself," She said in a quiet voice. Red looked truly sorry that she did not know the answers to his questions.

Something clicked in Mustard's brain. "Did you say Relda?"

"Yes" Red told him, relived that she could answer at least one of his questions.

"That means I reached the Grimms!"

"yes" She responded, nervous from his tone of voice.

"I need to see my satchel right away," His eyes blazed.

"I'm sorry, I don't know where it is."


	6. Carmine Red

**AN: all right, a new chapter! I'm surprised I made it this far. Thanks to all those who have stuck with me, got this far, and/or reviewed. I want to make a list but as I can't, I'll just make a list of those who reviewed. If you want to be on it, review!**

**Thanks to:**

**PenguinLoverGurl(I love them too) **

**PenguinLoverGurl's penguin 81 (I suspect you and PenguinLoverGurl are the same)**

**Epiphany On Toast(love ya sis ) **

**SweetShireen(for some reason, I think you're from Ireland)**

**TheAfterShock(Cat&Red, thanks for the long messages)**

**Airene Archerway(thanks for reading both my stories)**

**Velika Silvertounge(just wondering, but does your name have anything to do with Inkheart?)**

**oah ehm ghee (you had me scared I was copying for a bit)**

Oo0o0oOo0o0oO

"WHAT?" Mustardseed exploded. "It's gone?"

Frightened, Red bit her lip.

"No…" she said slowly.

"I just don't where it is"

He calmed down a smidgen.

"May I speak to Relda?"

"I don't know where she is"

"Prince Charming?"

"He's planning …"

"Puck?"

She shrugged.

"Who knows?"

Mustardseed sighed.

"I don't suppose I can get up and go look for them, can I?"

"No" Red smiled.


	7. Vermillion red

**AN: sorry this took so long. You know, reviewing, even if you don't really have anything to say, really does help me write the next chapter faster.**

**I now add to the names of people who have reviewed: **

**May( I did write more, as promised!) **

**Just one? That's pitiful. Come on people, comment! I know far more people have read Rose Red then have commented. (I know this because the stats tell me so.)**

"I'm sorry, I have to go tell Granny Relda that you're awake," Red informed Mustardseed.

"You do not have to apologize, you know"

"Sorry," Red blushed. Mustardseed just smiled.

"I'll try and send someone to answer your questions"

"thank you" Red quietly walked through the doorway, closing it behind her. Mustardseed was left alone to his thoughts.

*:.｡. o◎o .｡.:*

Red scurried down the hall her hurry to inform Relda, she forgot to pay attention to where she was going.

"Oof"

She tore herself away from her thoughts to see what she had bumped into. Red looked up to see Sabrina.

"Hello"


End file.
